Kazutaka Muraki Man or Monster?
by Kanan
Summary: The life of Kazutaka Muraki. From his childhood, to his obsession. This is what I think happened, and it is kind of sad. I still don't like the guy, though!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei in all of its sadness, happiness and creepiness! Boo!

Kazutaka Muraki; Man or Monster?

Kazutaka was like any other boy growing up in the high life. His family was famous and powerful, and they devoted their lives to helping others. Kazutaka's grandfather was a well-known doctor, and he made a remarkable discovery. From what Kazutaka later found in his grandfather's old records, there was a patient that was unlike any other in the world. This man did not age, eat, or even sleep in the eight years he stayed at the hospital.

This man with eerie amethyst eyes was like an angel and a devil at the same time. Looking at the picture from an old box, Kazutaka became just as obsessed as his elder with the beautiful man. The man who, one night, took his own life in his misery, and moved on to become one of the most powerful forces of the undead. But that is not where our story begins.

Kazutaka was happy, or at least, as happy as a boy could be. Early on in his life, his mother became slightly insane. She was obsessed with her dolls, and due to a marriage a scandal, as far as anyone could tell, she isolated herself, and soon could not tell fantasy from reality. No one knew exactly how it started, but it ended with her life. Soon after the death of his mother, his father returned and introduced Kazutaka to one, Saki. His father had, indeed, impregnated another woman, and the boy who stood before him was the devil. He had the look of a demon.

When the last of Kazutaka's adult family passed on, the boy looked over and saw a smirk upon Saki's face. The devil had done its work upon his home, and Kzutaka knew what was to come. He knew it, even as the rain poured down upon the steel roof and smashed against the window that one night. Thunder clashed, and lightning revealed only a glint of light as a sword flew through the air to slice a tender cheek.

Kazutaka was stuck down with anger and fear and a dozen of other emotions. He was alone anyway, and he knew that Saki would kill him that night. The boy stood with the bloodied sword in hand, ready to knock the flightless bird from its perch.

"Saki… did you kill them…?"

It was all he could say. His only answer was the devil's grin, and he closed his eyes awaiting death. He didn't mind dying… he just wanted to be free. Saki was the devil in his eyes, and if he were to die, he would finally be free of him. A life was taken that night… but not his own. A shot from a gun echoed through the dark halls, and the boy, Saki, fall down upon the boy on the floor. The devil was dead… but still, Kazutaka was not free of him, and the devil's smile lay still, unwavering.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a long period in Kazutaka's life where he just wanted to die. He was alone, with no family, and a big, lonely house. He still had his duties, and his training to be a doctor, like many of the males in his family, but none of it was enough to convince him to life. He made several attempts on his own life before he entered medical school at the age of 18. he was skilled and brilliant, and thus, was given a full scholarship at an early age, though it was not necessary. So he stayed alive, and helped others stay alive as well.

His whole family dedicated their lives to helping people, but whenever Kazutaka looked into the faces of all those sick people, all he could think of was his own death. He wanted to snuff his own life for the longest time, until one day, he was walking past the OR and then he saw it. What it looked like for a life to be snuffed out. He never forgot the quick beeping of the machines attached to the man on the table, or the ringing sound as it flat lined. He felt exhilarated. He had never seen anyone die before, and more than watching people recover and leave the hospital, he came to love watching as people died. Soon, this feeling of helplessness and self-hate died, and he watched from behind a single pane of glass as life after life… ended.


End file.
